Brand equity is a significant contributor to the financial value of most successful firms. Brand equity represents the value inherent in the ability of a firm's brands to command premium prices for goods and services. The premium prices that customers are willing to pay for branded goods and services as compared to identical non-branded goods and services can account for more than half the value of a firm. In other words, intangible brand equity often is worth more than a firm's tangible assets. Growing brand equity requires strong brand identity. Strong brand identity requires extensive coordination between various teams within a firm such as marketing, product development, and research and development. It is obvious that each of different teams often have different levels of discipline, levels of sophistication, and sets of assumptions based on overlapping yet divergent views of the marketplace. However, many successful companies are unable to coordinate the various teams to maximize their brand identity. To date, this is because integrating and aligning teams has required major organizational, management, and process changes that are expensive and time consuming. The preferred embodiment of the invention addresses this problem and many more.